


Broken Glass

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Car Accidents, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto is a soccer player, and he loves what he does, but after an accident he no longer can play. He can't even finish high school and graduate with Noctis. He feels like he has nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xloststar/gifts).



> Beta read by Promiscuous_pidge

His heart is beating fast as he dashes across the field. He can barely keep track of where his feet are. Sweat dribbles down his neck and his face, dripping into his eyes. It stings, blinding him momentarily. He blinks, wiping the sweat off onto his wristband. He takes a deep breath, then finally, finally kicks the ball towards the goal. Time seems to slow down as it flies. The goalie lunges, but he misses, the ball flying past his fingertips and hitting the net. 

Prompto’s ears feel like they’re on mute at first, but then suddenly everything tunes in again. He’s lifted by his team as chants of his name and cheers deafen him. He looks up and sees Noctis nearby, and he finally breaks out in a smile. He gets out of his teammates arms and dashes on jelly legs over to his boyfriend. “Noct!” he cries, tossing his arms around him. Noctis catches Prompto with a bright smile, falling back onto the grass. Prompto laughs, leaning his head against Noctis’ chin momentarily before moving to look down at Noctis properly. 

Noctis laughs. “That was such a good kick. You won the game, babe! I’m so proud of you!” He cups Prompto’s cheek and leans up, kissing his lips lightly. Prompto kisses back, then pulls away and looks down at him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Noct. But I smell bad, so I’m gonna go home and catch a shower. Meet you at your apartment afterwards?” Prompto sits up and smiles down at him, admiring Noctis from this vantage. Noctis’ hair is splayed around his head, and his smile is so big and rare, Prompto’s heart starts to beat faster. “Gods, I love you so much.” He leans down and kisses him hard, only pulling away so that it doesn’t escalate. 

“See you at my apartment, Prom.” Noctis sits up, then stands when Prompto gets off of him. He helps Prompto to his feet then watches him walk away, swatting his ass just before Prompto gets out of range. Prompto gasps and blushes, smiling as he flips Noctis off and walks over to where his team is gathered. He listens to the victory speech, and takes his copy of the new practice schedule. Only one more game before the end of the season. 

When they’re done, he heads over to his bike, exhausted. He slides his helmet on, making a face at the smell of his sweaty hair trapped inside it. 

He drives to his house, humming softly as he walks inside. His dog nearly tackles him, and he laughs, crouching to scratch her behind the ears. “Hiya, Tiny! Did ya miss me? We’re gonna go over to Noct’s apartment later. Yes we are!” The dog’s entire body wags with how excited she is.. He pats her head one last time before peeling his jersey off and walking back to his room. He ignores how cold the house feels when it’s just him and Tiny at home. 

After all, what else is there to do? He puts his dirty clothes in the basket and huffs, chuckling when he sees Noctis is calling him. “What, you couldn’t wait for me to come over?” he asks, turning on the hot water while he waits. Prompto closes the door behind him, not wanting his dog to jump into the shower like last time. 

Noctis’ laugh fills him with warmth. “I was calling to ask if you wanted me to get take-out for dinner. I was thinking that little Chinese restaurant down the street,” Noctis responds. Prompto hums quietly in thought. 

“Yeah. You know what I like, so you can order for me, right? Order double, I think I could eat a horse right now.” 

“I figured. You were running a lot today. Okay, I love you. I’ll see you in a little bit, babe.” Noctis’ voice is tender. Prompto smiles at the sound, nodding slightly. 

“I love you, too. I’ll see you later.” 

Prompto hangs up and turns on his love song playlist, thoughts of Noctis consuming his mind. He turns up his phone, singing along to the first song. The hot water caresses his skin, removing the dirt and sweat in rivulettes. He tsks in disgust when he sees the water is nearly black as it runs down the drain. Prompto picks up the soap that he knows is Noctis’ favourite, wondering if he might get more than just dinner from Noctis tonight. If that's the case, he doesn’t want to smell weird. 

He belts out the lyrics to the song, spitting a little when he gets shampoo into his mouth, then laughing at himself. He can’t believe how good being in love feels. He dresses in the sweater he stole from Noctis, a tank top, and loose pants. His body is sore all over from his game, and he doesn’t think he could handle anything more. 

“Come on, Tiny! Are you ready to go?” He smiles when she jumps against his legs. “Let’s go, then!” He opens the front door and watches her dash over to his bike. He grabs her sidecar and attaches it quickly before getting her gear onto her. “You’re so cute like this…” He snaps a quick photo of her with his cell before putting his own helmet on. 

The ride over is fast, the traffic mostly on main city streets. He huffs when he pulls off his helmet and his hair stays stuck to his head. He knocks on the door, pulling off Tiny’s gear while he waits. 

When the door opens, he isn’t expecting to be scooped into a deep, passionate kiss. He smiles softly into Noctis’ lips and kisses back, matching him for passion. He pushes Noctis back into the house, not stopping until they hit the wall by the door. He slowly pulls away. “I’m sorry. The food smells good and I’m hungry.” He takes off towards the kitchen, leaving behind a flustered Noctis. 

Noctis closes the door and pats the dog on the head, getting her a bowl of food and water. “I ordered a few things for you. I didn’t know which favourite you’re in the mood for.” He smiles, giving Prompto a soft kiss to the cheek. “I picked a movie. I knew you’d be hungry. There’s blankets and stuff in the living room, and snacks. I figured we’d have a chill night since you worked so hard today.” 

Prompto smiles. “Thanks. You know me so well, Noct. Get out of my head,” he teases, bumping Noctis lightly with his hip on his way to the bowls. Noctis rolls his eyes and laughs softly. When they finally settle down on the couch, pressed close to each other, Noctis starts the movie. Prompto barely finishes his dinner before he’s asleep on Noctis’ shoulder, quiet snores falling from him. 

Noctis just smiles and readjusts him, stroking his hair idly as he watches the movie. It’s not long before he falls asleep, head tilted back awkwardly on the couch. Tiny jumps up by Prompto legs and goes to sleep as well, the house silent other than the quiet music rolling on the credits of the forgotten movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis are in their last semester of high school, set roughly around april


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was beta read by xloststar aka Noctis' Milkshake (but not edited)

Prompto’s eyes flutter open. He feels warm and safe at first, then the aches set in. He groans as he pushes himself up. “God, I feel the soccer game still,” he whines, sitting up. His neck is stiff from the position he slept in. Noctis smiles softly as he looks down at Prompto. 

“You should feel stiff. You didn’t exactly stretch last night.” Noctis cups Prompto’s cheek gently. “But you looked so cute, I just couldn’t wake you to go to bed. I think Tiny needs a walk. I’ll take her out for you, if you want to relax for a little longer. Then I was thinking we could watch some movies or something?” Noctis gets up slowly and stretches his arms over his head, back popping when he does. 

“Come on baby girl!” Noctis calls to her, smiling when he hears her tail thump against the couch before she jumps down to follow him. Prompto’s heart swells when he watches them together. Recently he’d been considering asking Noctis to move in together. They’re always around each other and they’re planning on attending the same college so it would make sense, but he’s nervous. 

Can they really make it work? Prompto stands up and stretches hard before heading to the bathroom. He heats up some of the leftover chinese food and eats it, humming softly to himself. He gets antsy when he thinks about moving in with Noctis, he worries that they’re going to be like the other high school sweethearts who don’t end up married. He wants to marry Noctis. 

“Prompto? Are you okay?” Noctis tilts Prompto’s head up gently. “Why are you crying?” 

“Crying?” his voice trembles slightly. “I didn’t even realize.” He reaches up and finds that his face is wet. “I was just...thinking. It’s stupid anyways, don’t worry about it.” He wipes away the tears quickly and smiles. “I’m too tired still, it just an overreaction.” He waves it off, then finishes his breakfast. Prompto ignores the worried looks he’s getting from Noctis, leaning down and petting Tiny behind the ears. “I’m gonna leave her here with you tonight. I have soccer practice and she prefers being with you instead of being alone.” 

Noctis smiles slightly, and nods. “Of course. I love watching her. You have another practice already? Be careful, okay? I want to take you on a date tomorrow if you’re up to it. I have the perfect thing for us.” He smiles and kisses Prompto softly on the lips. He cups his cheeks lightly and kisses him deeply, pressing Prompto against the counter. Prompto smiles, grabbing onto Noctis’ shoulder and pulling him closer. 

Noctis doesn’t push him, knowing how tired Prompto already is. He pulls away from his mouth and kisses his jaw lightly. “Let’s go to bed, alright? You should get some real sleep before you run around,” Noctis says, kissing his nose lightly. He pulls Prompto to the bedroom, laying down in the bed. Prompto smiles, lifting the blanket and sliding in beside him. He presses his face into Noctis’ neck gently, breathing in his boyfriend’s familiar smell. 

“I want to marry you, Noct,” he whispers as he drifts off to sleep. Noctis’ arms tighten around him, but he doesn’t want to wake Prompto back up. He sighs softly and kisses Prompto’s forehead softly. 

“I love you, Prompto,” he whispers, humming softly to himself. He strokes his boyfriends hair and smiles as the dog jumps onto the bed. Tiny curls up against his legs, making him relax further. He wants to marry Prompto too, and he’s been waiting to know for sure if should propose. Now he knows he should. He’s going to propose on their date tomorrow. 

Noctis lies with Prompto in his arms until he looks at the clock. He gently shakes Prompto awake and kisses the tip of his nose. “You’re so beautiful when you wake up,” Noctis whispers, smiling gently. Prompto’s cheeks go red, interrupting his yawn. He chokes a little bit. 

“Noct! I’m still sleepy, that’s not fair,” he whines, pouting softly. He pecks Noctis on the lips then stands up, stretching. “I’m gonna shower at your house. I get to stay here longer if I get ready here.” Prompto leans over and kisses him deeply. “Come with me.” 

He smiles teasingly and pulls his baggy sweater over his head. His tanktop comes off next and Noctis smirks slightly, then gets up finally. “You’re so funny Prompto. You didn’t have to convince me, I already knew I was going to get in with you.” Noctis undresses himself and goes into the shower, starting the hot water. He smiles when arms wrap around his middle. “Prompto… You have to save it until we get in the shower.” 

Prompto’s lips curl into a smile as he trails kisses across his shoulders. He pauses to bite down gently on Noctis’ neck, sucking a dark mark into his skin. “But you’re beautiful. I want to feel your skin under my fingers, I want to feel you touching me. I want to be completely in your control, my love.” 

Noctis smiles, turning in his arms to kiss him deeply. His fingers run down Prompto’s back pausing slightly at the piercings. He moves his fingers past them, grabbing his ass. He kisses his jaw, then down his neck. “We can’t waste the hot water,” he whispers, smiling at him. He kisses his collarbone, then lets go, getting into the shower. Prompto gets in after him. 

“We have time. Please, I want you to make love to me, Noct.” He pulls Noctis’ body against him and kisses him hard. Noctis smiles into his mouth, grabbing onto his thighs. He lifts him up, pulling Prompto’s legs until they are settled around his hips. Prompto’s back hits the wall and he gasps from the cold feeling of it. “Where’s the lube?” he asks, fingers tangling into Noctis’ hair. 

Noctis pauses, moving the curtain and snatching the lube from the counter. Prompto smiles at him, nuzzling his neck. “You don’t just leave that there all the time, do you? Your dad would...that would be so embarassing,” Prompto whispers. Noctis snorts quietly and shakes his head, boosting Prompto back up when he starts to slip. 

“Of course not. I put it there yesterday because I was hoping I’d get to make you mine,” he purrs. He stretches Prompto slowly, only pausing to turn the heat up on the water. He kisses Prompto’s neck, nipping gently on his neck as he slicks himself up. Noctis slowly slides into him, gasping quietly. 

Prompto holds his shoulders, head leaned back against the wall of the shower. He moves a hand up to run through Noctis’ hair, tugging softly when he feels Noctis bite against his skin once more. Prompto’s nails dig into Noctis’ shoulder when he thrusts. Noctis gasps softly, smirking against the pale skin. “You look so beautiful...like that,” he whispers, grunting softly as he thrusts again. 

Prompto doesn’t even try to be quiet. He digs his heels into Noctis’ back, crying out his name over and over. He’s starting to feel close, when suddenly he feels the water going cold. “Noooooct!” he whines, shivering softly. Noctis shivers as well, the cold water hitting his ass is really ruining the mood. He slowly pulls out and sets Prompto down, turning the water off. 

“Well that sucked,” Prompto whines. He cups Noctis’ cheeks and kisses him softly, then suddenly dissolves into laughs. “I thought your water heater was better than that.” He leans his head on Noctis’ shoulder and lets them take over. Noctis holds him gently, body shaking with his own laughs. 

“I thought so too,” Noctis whispers, pushing his hair off of his face. “Now you don’t get to shower before soccer practice, though.” 

“Oh well. Let’s just get out then.” Prompto smiles, grabbing a towel and drying himself off quickly. He kisses Noctis’ cheek and gets dressed in some baggy clothes he pulled from the closet. Noctis follows soon after and smiles. 

“I love it when you do that.” 

“Do what?” 

“Just get dressed in my clothes. You look...so good dressed in my clothes like that.” 

Prompto blushes hard, running a hand through his hair. “Well, I like wearing your clothes. So it’s win win, right?” He turns to the clock. “Oh shit, I’m gonna be late. I love you, Noct! See you tonight!” 

“I love you too! Bye! Have fun, babe!” Noctis looks down at Tiny. “Let’s go pick up the ring. You think he’s gonna say yes?” 

Tiny wags her tail excitedly, and jumps up to lick his fingers. 

“Yeah, I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto and Noctis are in their last semester of high school, set roughly around april


End file.
